I Thought You Loved Me
by LifeOnTheLine
Summary: (No Such Luck AU) After his family locks him out of the house, Lincoln slowly begins to doubt if his family loves him at all. Rated T for attempted suicides.
1. Chapter 1

I watched from the bushes as they all piled into the van. They were laughing, cheering, wishing Lynn good luck. " _Luck._ " A scowl covered my face as I held back my tears. Luck is why I'm out here. Bad luck to be precise. I heard a growl and remembered that I was starving. I couldn't go inside and get anything to eat. Yet. " _Just wait, Lincoln_ ," I thought, " _They'll be gone soon_."

I waited until Vanzilla was gone, then I ran to the porch. I looked under the welcome mat. The spare key was still there. Guess they forgot about it. " _Just like me_ ," I thought. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my stomach growl again. I went in my home closed the door behind me. " _But is it your home?_ " My mind asked as I walked to the kitchen and got as much food as I could.

Once I finished, I walked upstairs, but not before getting the tool box. I was tired, and if any my family saw me inside again, I would just go back where I started. I wanted to sleep in my own bed, but someone bolted my door shut, forcing me to sleep outside. After a few minutes, I finally managed to open, but I wished I didn't. My bed was gone, my dresser was gone, and all my clothes and other belongings were in large, see-through storage bins. My room looked like it was a closet again. Tears started to leak from my eyes.

I spotted Bun-Bun on top of one of the bins. I grabbed him, and finally let the floodgates open. As I sobbed, I hugged the stuffed bunny even harder; he was my only source of comfort. I cried for so long I lost track of the time. I looked back to when this all started, to how my family started to avoid me, to kicking me out. When I let everyone think that I was a Jinx, I expected them to avoid me, I expected them to exclude me, but I never expected them to fear me. To hate me. **To abandon me.**

I felt anger almost instantly. " _They never loved me_ ," my mind roared, I'm just some sort of tool to them. Those… monsters always used me, blamed me for everything, and whenever I try to help, they just say I make it worse. " _I should disappear_ ," I realized. But I can't run away. If i get caught I'll just end up back in this Slice of Hell. Then, a solution formed into my mind. A **permanent** solution. I marched backed down to the kitchen, dark thoughts clouding my mind." _If they don't want me anymore_ ," I thought as I pulled out a large steak knife, " _then I'll make sure I'm gone,_ _ **forever**_."

As I positioned the blade to my chest, I stopped as a new thought entered my head. " _Am I really going to do this_?" I thought to myself, " _Can't I just talk to them_?"

"No. I already tried that. Why would they believe me now?" I said as anger began to surface again. I closed my eyes and in less than a second, I felt something pierce my gut. I fell in pain, but I soon new it would be over. Blood began to seep out of my new wound, and I closed my eyes and waited for what would come next.

~~~~~~~~~~ITYLM~~~~~~~~~~

Lynn sighed dejectedly as Vanzilla drove back home. Today's game was a complete and utter failure. Not only did the other team win, but Lynn barely got any hits or made any outs. In the end, The Squirrels lost 0-19. " _I don't get it,"_ Lynn thought bitterly to herself, "He _wasn't there, so why did I lose so badly?_ "

Rita looked back her daughter with nothing but sympathy in her eyes. "Don't look so down sweetie," she said, "You'll just have to try harder for the next game."

Her husband Nodded "And don't worry, we'll all support you so don't start feeling down just yet." Lynn Sr. spoke with unyielding enthusiasm. The other occupants of the van all voiced their agreement, and Lynn seemed to perk up a little. Still, the sports-loving girl had this nagging feeling in the back of her head, as if she forgot something.

" _Eh, probably wasn't important anyway_ ," Lynn thought. She sat back in her seat, only to notice her gothic sister looking out the car window, deep in thought. " _Strange_ ," Lynn thought, " _she usually had her nose buried in her poetry book._ "

"You okay, Luce?" Lynn whispered. Lucy jumped a little, her thoughts coming to a halt over her newest conundrum. "Yes, I'm fine," the poet droned monotonously, "I'm just thinking about what the spirits told me last night."

Lynn thought about last night. Lucy did seem to have a grasp on the afterlife. Lynn found it all confusing and silly, but how else did the spooky girl know about Lori regifted Great-Grandma Harriet's broach?

"Alright I give," Lynn smiled "What did the spirits tell you?"

Lucy's prominent frown grew deeper as she remembered the words of the people before them. "They said to 'push our fear aside, or our family will change for the worse."

Lynn raised an eyebrow at the remark but decided to shrug it off. Spirits were Lucy's department. Sitting up, Lynn could see the familiar house come into view. As the van rolled up into the driveway, Lynn quickly gathered up her baseball equipment and rushed to the garage. After putting her gear away and closing up the door, Lynn joined her family who just as her father opened the door. Everyone soon waltzed in, ready to simply lie down until it was time for dinner. Sadly no one in the family was going to able to relax.

"OH, MY GOD! LINCOLN!"

Barely halfway up the stairs, Lynn stopped at the sound of her mother's scream. She, Lucy, Luna, and Lisa all looked at each other, and then quickly raced down the stairs to the kitchen, worry on their minds.

" _What did he do this time_?" Lynn thought to herself, wondering what her brother had done to make their mother so mad? Broken a plate? Set the sink on fire? Lynn's thought, however, were thrown out her mind once she reached the kitchen and laid eyes on her brother.

Lincoln was on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood, a Knife sticking out of his gut.

Everyone screamed, and Lynn was the loudest of them all.

* * *

 **I have to admit when I saw the summary for "No Such Luck". I was Looking forward to it. It seemed like an interesting scenario where Lincoln had to prove that he wasn't bad luck to his sisters. Then I saw the episode, and it made me hate everyone in that twisted family. What sane parents lock out a minor just because he's bad luck? What makes the scenario more twisted, is that in "Ties That Bind," Lincoln's parents claimed that they would never abandon him, and the sisters said that they wouldn't let the parents kick him out. Hypocrits. This episode also got me thinking about other episodes like "Sound of Silence," and "Brawl in the Family". I'm surprised that Lincoln hasn't called a child protection agency yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I knew something was wrong. I felt pain. I shouldn't feel pain. I was supposed to be dead. I soon noticed that I was on a bed, and a faint beep was resonating. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were bare, a TV monitor was on the opposite wall, and a faint smell of medicine lingered in the air. I slowly realized that I was in a hospital, but how? Who would put me in a -

I scowled. It couldn't be _them_. They hated me. So why was I here?

" _Well Linc, you're not going to find out why if you just lie here_ ," I scolded myself. I started to sit up, the pain I felt doubled. Immediately, I lied back down and stared at the ceiling. "Of course I'm hurt," I grumbled, "I fucking stabbed myself."

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to my left opened. A woman walked in, wearing a white lab coat over a dark green blouse, and had one of those face masks that… she sometimes wore. The lady spotted me, and a comforting smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, good. You're awake," She said, still smiling. I only responded with a grunt. I still felt tired, and while th pain had gone down, it was only just a little.

"I'm Doctor Freelind," The woman - doctor continued, "And I have to say you're a very lucky young man. With the amount of blood you lost, you were very close to dying."

She saw me flinch, but misunderstood why. "Don't worry. Your family managed to get you here in time. In fact, they're in the waiting room right now. Would you like to see them?"

" _Family_? _What family_?" My mind growled, " _Does she mean the worst bunch of human beings I've ever had the displeasure of knowing_?"

Remembering that Dr. Freelind was awaiting an answer, I let out a raspy "No," before I looked up at the ceiling again. I could feel the doctor's smile falter as she spoke again. "Alright then." She walked out, only to stop when she reached the door. "If you need anything, just press that red button to your left." And with that, Dr. Freelind left, closing the door behind her.

Now back with my thoughts, I thought about why I was here in this hospital. Why did they let me live? Did they actually care for me?

" _No_ ," I bitterly thought, " _If they cared for me, then thy wouldn't have kicked me out like an animal_."

An animal. I glared at the ceiling, the storm in my mind growing worse. The didn't want me dead, cause they lose their favorite packmule.

I decided to push out the new thoughts that begin to enter the storm of emotions. I didn't want to think of _them_ at the moment. I was already in excruciating pain. I continued to glare at the ceiling, boredom starting to creep in.

I hoped something would fall from above and kill me.

.~~~~~~~~~~ITYLM~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting inside the waiting room, the Louds were all grieving in their own way. Leni and Luan were completely silent, tear waiting to leave their eyes. Lana and Lola, however, were letting out a cascade of tears, while Luna held the two, comforting them both. Lucy seemed to be more depressed than she usually was, while both Lynn's were pacing around the room, unable to sit down. Rita could only stare at the ground as if Lincoln was still bleeding out in front of her. Lily, held by the distressed mother, was deathly quiet, as if she somehow knew her big brother was probably on his deathbed. Lisa was staring at a wall, her face expressionless, but her mind was in chaos.

Lori kept staring at the door leading to the medical wing where her brother was resting. The eldest Loud sister didn't know how to feel. She was happy, angry, distraught, and scared all at the same time. She thought about what would've happened if her family didn't get home in time. When they found the white-haired boy, he was barely breathing. Any longer and might've…

Lori shook out the incoming images her head had started to produce. " _No_ ," she thought, " _Lincoln will be fine, he has to be_."

Her thoughts immediately went back to when the family first discovered Lincoln on the kitchen floor. The eldest Loud sister was unable to move, and could only watch as her parents, Luna, Lisa, Lynn, and even Leni took action in stopping the young boys bleeding, calming the younger sisters, and call the hospital. Lori recalled how she finally came out of her paralysis after the ambulance took Lincoln, responding to her father's words to enter the family van. From there, Lori couldn't dare think what would become of her baby brother, as she and her sisters began demanding answers the parents didn't have

All further thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and revealed the same doctor who had greeted them when the large family first entered the hospital, Dr. Freelind. Everyone turned to her, fear and worry entering the families minds. She wore a look of concern, which only made the Louds more anxious for an answer.

Rita spoke first, her voice was quiet and shaking. "H-How is he?"

The doctor let out a warm smile. "Your son is fine," Freelind responded, "In fact, he was awake when I checked on him."

A wave of relief washed over the large group, the tears that had formed in the family's eyes were starting to disappear.

"However," the doctor continued, catching everyone's attention, "He still needs to wait for his wound to close, which may take a few weeks."

The mood dropped a little, but it wasn't enough to dampen the Louds spirits. Lola shuffled up the doctor, her usual confidence replaced by shyness. "Can we go see him now?" the 6-year-old asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry dear," Freelind spoke sadly, and her smile disappeared, "But your brother told me that he doesn't want to see anyone at the moment."

The sisters immediately deflated, and wordlessly began to stare at the ground with nothing but shame and guilt in their eyes. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at their daughters with similar sadness and then turned to the doctor, and the three walked away to give the girls space.

"It's all my fault," Lynn muttered, "If I hadn't started calling him bad luck, we would be sitting here."

"We have to make it up to him somehow," Luan said, for once not feeling any sort of humor in the situation.

Before the girls could say anything else, their parents walked back over, sadness still evident on the mother's face.

"Alright girls," Sr. said while holding his downtrodden wife close, "It's time to go."

The girls all groaned in protest, but complied anyway, slowly making their way towards the exit. Lori was the last of them to leave, turning back to look at the hospital where her brother was recovering.

"Oh, Lincoln," Lori whispered to herself, "Please be okay."

* * *

 **So Linc's alive and needs to** **recover. As for the good doctor, interpret her as you will. Freelind was just some random name I thought. Also, sorry if Lincoln's hospital room wasn't very descriptive. I haven't really been in one or at least seen one long enough to remember any details.**


	3. Chapter 3

This hospital was starting to drive me crazy. Now I will admit, it was fun at first. Who wouldn't enjoy just lying in their bed and watching TV (with no one trying to wrestle the remote away from you) all day? But trust me, that gets old really fast. There was nothing on except for reruns and some dumb soap operas. Not to mention the food. It was… well, it wasn't that bad. Just a little bland. But it was worse for the first week. I had to eat a few painkillers with my food. The doctors said the pills would be flavorless. They obviously never ate one as a side dish.

Unfortunately, I only made the experience worse for myself during the final week. When I realized that once the hospital lets me go, that I had two choices; To live on the streets and fend for myself or live with people who used me as a punching bag. Both were unappealing options, but I soon came across a third one. I had found a defibrillator in my room, and almost immediately an idea formed in my head; to fry my brain.

Worst case scenario, I would just end up with a longer hospital stay, and I would without a doubt be forced to go back to the place I called home.

Best case scenario, the sweet release of death.

…

…

…

That sounded dark.

Unfortunately, not only did I have no idea how to operate such a machine, but once I had an idea on how to, a nurse walked in. Needless to say, I had to stay for a few more days to make sure I wasn't going to try to kill myself again, but they were also made sure I got in the van when Rita and Lynn Sr. came to pick me up.

Thinking back, running away seemed like the best option to take.

~~~~~~~~~~ITYLM~~~~~~~~~~

As Vanzilla rolled down the road, Rita looked at the back seat where her son was sitting. The white-haired boy was still looking out the window, a prominent glare residing on his face. Rita looked down, thinking back to when this whole ordeal all started.

Rita felt disgusted with herself. Looking back, the mother of 11 should've stopped any of the rumors of Lincoln being any kind of luck, or at the very least, not believed them at all. Rita always believed that she and Lincoln held a close bond. She was even writing a novel about him, for Pete's sake. But Rita feared that after this whole ordeal, the bond she held with him would never be the same.

Her husband felt even worse. While he seemed to be focused on the road ahead of them, the guilt and sadness in his eyes were very easy to see. Lynn Sr. was a bit gullible, and he knew this, but to believe his own son - his only son - was a jinx, the man couldn't believe himself, that he was that stupid. And even then, that little screw up should've been where his foolishness ended. But locking Lincoln's room shut, making stay outside, _selling his furniture_ … What kind of father was he?

Both parents looked back to when they first returned from the hospital. Rita immediately locked herself in her room and cried to sleep, while Lynn Sr. merely sent his daughters to their rooms, and lied on the couch before sleep overcame him as well. The mere sight of Lincoln's near-lifeless body was a punch, no, cannon ball to the gut for the father. And what made things worse, was that he and the rest of the family were to blame.

The situation only got worse when Rita received a phone call from the hospital. Apparently, Lincoln was caught trying to electrocute himself with a defibrillator, which meant he had to stay a the hospital for a few more days just to be sure he wasn't suicidal. After that, the family went into overdrive baby proofing the house, dulling any sharp object, and locking up any hazardous liquids or materials inside Lisa's bunker.

But the preparations for Lincoln's return didn't end there. While the parents went out to try and reclaim Lincoln's furniture (and ended up having to buy a new bed and dresser instead), the girls had been making a massive apology card and even bought a chocolate cake - which was locked up by the parents for safe keeping - for their brother. The day before the parents went to pick up Lincoln from the hospital, they had warned the girls that he would probably need some time for himself, (oh, the irony) and to keep their distance, for a while.

Rita's thoughts became interrupted when she felt the van shift. Vanzilla soon came to a halt in the Loud's driveway and was shut off, and the occupants of the vehicle were soon shrouded in silence. Rita began to speak.

"Lincoln, I know you're mad at us and your sisters... and I don't blame you," the mother began, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "what we did was foolish, inconsiderate, and -."

The apology was interrupted by a jarring slam, to which the parents were both startled by. The two spotted Lincoln stalking off towards the house.

Rita, expecting this, merely let a few tears leak from her eyes. Lynn just sighed before exiting the car, running over to Lincoln just to make sure he wouldn't run away, with Rita quickly catching up.

Soon, the three entered the house, (luckily the door knob managed to stay on) and Lincoln began to stalk over to the stairs. Before he could make his way up however, a certain, blonde, 16-year-old scooped him up from out of nowhere.

"Oh, Linky," Leni cried, not noticing the boy glare at her. "I'm, like, so sorry about being mean to you!"

However, the other sisters, who had been watching Dream Boat before Lincoln came in, did see his glare.

"Uh, Leni?" Luna spoke up, "You might want to let Lincoln go…"

"No," The blonde retorted, not seeing Lincoln struggle in her arms. "Lincoln needs affection after what you guys did to him."

Lori rolled her eyes at the second oldest, apparently forgetting that she was just as guilty as the rest of them.

"Yes, we're aware, but Lincoln literally needs to be alone for a bit."

That only made Leni madder, as she tightened her grip around the boy she held.

"How could you," Leni sputtered, "you guys were so mean to him, and now you don't want to be with him?!"

Lori stood up from her seat, and stood in front of the younger blond, anger starting to grow in her.

"Listen, I know you want to smother him in affection, but Lincoln needs space. Mom and Dad said - "

"Why should I listen to them? They locked poor Linky-Winky outside, and you guys excluded him-"

I was at this point that Lincoln had grown tired of being strangled by his ditzy sister (who seemed to forget that she was just as guilty as the rest of her family), and decided to end the madness.

Managing to wriggle one of his arms out, Lincoln proceeded to elbow Leni in the gut, HARD. the girl dropped her assailant and clutched her stomach in pain, but the boy wasn't done. Spinning around, Lincoln delivered a well-timed smack to Leni's cheek. The slap wasn't very hard, but it was enough to get the point across. Without missing a beat, Lincoln turned to the stairs, and stomped away, disappearing around the corner.

The sister and parents were too shocked to stop him, and no one seemed to be more surprised than Leni. No one could move, until a slam of a door was hear. This seemed to reboot them, but Leni was still frozen for a bit. Tears began to form in her eyes as she picked herself up, and dashed to her room. The rest of the Loud family was left to process the preceding events. Luna was the first to find her voice.

"Did Lincoln just…"

"It appears so," Lisa said, an indifferent look appeared on her face. "I'm not too surprised. Leni should've seen that our sole male sibling wasn't in the mood for physical contact of any kind. If we give him his space, he'll come around eventually."

Luna shot a look exasperation at the little genius but nodded in agreement. Worry still clouded her mind, however, and she turned towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on Leni."

"Me to," Lori said as she walked up to Luna. The rocker nodded and the two made their way up the stairs. Once the two reached the top, Lori went straight to her room, while Luna paused and looked at the door to her brother's room.

" _He just needs his space_ ," she told herself, " _He'll forgive us in time_."

She turned around and walked over towards her sister's room. The rocker turned back on last time before entering, doubt starting to invade her thoughts.

" _Lincoln will forgive us..._ "

" _Right_?"

* * *

 **If Lisa's dialogue doesn't sound like Lisa, then I apologize. I have no idea how to write a patronizing, 4-year-old, genius, especially one that uses big words. I'll be sure to use a thesaurus to help write her bits dialogue, but don't expect much of her in this story.**

 **I also have an announcement: I'm writing a new fanfic. I won't give you the details just yet, but it's a crossover between _The Loud House_ and _Power Rangers_ (the show, not the movie). Don't expect it to be in the crossover section though. The only mention of the _Power Rangers_ franchise will be the name "Power Rangers," the words "Zord" and "Megazord," and maybe the Morphing Grid, so if you don't like Power Rangers all too much, it won't be mentioned at all. And if you don't like _The Loud House_ , why are you reading this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, Hurry up in there…" Lynn said as she pounded on the bathroom door. "I gotta go!"

The sports star was currently trying no to soil herself as she stood outside the bathroom door. The reason for her troubles was mainly because of Lisa. The genius had made an energy drink that would instantly recharge a tired player with no energy crash whatsoever. Lynn, who had just gone through 2 hours of training, was, of course, the one to test this drink.

While the drink worked marvelously, it had only one glaring side effect that Lisa either didn't know about or, more likely, decided not to tell Lynn until after the jock guzzled down the entire bottle.

Needless to say, Lynn was going to have a little planning to do after she done her business.

"What's taking so long?" Lynn yelled again, banging on the door for good measure. "Lisa drugged me, and I have to go NOW!"

To Lynn relief, a flush could be heard from inside, and after another 10 seconds, the door finally opened.

"Finally do you know how long- eep!"

Lynn went quiet as the door fully opened to reveal a familiar white-haired boy. He was sporting an unimpressed look and sending a disapproval glare at the jock. Lynn was paralyzed, unable to move while the glare was set on her. I was the first time she saw her brother in a few days.

After his little episode with Leni two weeks ago, Lincoln had secluded himself inside his room, locking his door so no one would bother him. (He was unaware that Lisa put in a special lock on the door that required a specific key to open, which she distributed to everyone but Lily) While the girls did stay away, Lincoln mood was, more or less, chilly. He barely came out of his room, and it almost seemed that he wasn't there at all.

None of the sisters dared try to disturb the boy, fearing that he would lash out again, only much worse. Whenever Lincoln did come out, however, it wasn't for long, and he never spoke to anyone.

That didn't stop the sisters from trying to have a conversation with him though.

"So, uh, how's your room?" Lynn said with a nervous smile. "Everything fine in there?"

The boy ignored the question, rolling his eyes as he stomped past Lynn.

"Lincoln, wait-" Lynn pleaded, but stopped in her tracks as a familiar feeling rushed through her. Lynn ran into the bathroom, and after about a minute, the jock exited to an empty hallway. Lynn sighed in regret and started to head back outside, but before she could take a step, Lori's door opened. The eldest walked out, looking rather worn down. Spotting Lynn, Lori turned to her, a tired look lingered in her eyes.

"Find find all the sisters and tell them to meet in the basement," Lori commanded.

"Why?"

Lori began to walk downstairs. "We're having a meeting."

~~~~~~~~~~ITYLM~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Lori?" Lana asked for the umpteenth time. In less than 10 minutes, all the sisters, sans Leni, had all congregated to the lowest level of the house. They were only waiting for Lori, who had yet to show.

"For the Millionth time Lana," Lola grumbled, not even bothering to shoot a glare at her twin. "We. Don't. Know."

"Well excuse me for asking."

"You've been asking for the last hour."

"Actually, she's only been asking for five minutes."

"Zip it, Lisa!"

The 4-year-old sent a glare at the princess but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"C'mon, Lori should be here by now," Lana whined again, "She called this meeting, she should've been here first."

Before anyone could respond, the door opened, and Lori briskly made her way down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're all here," The eldest sister said, "Now we can get to business."

"What do you have in mind?" Luna asked.

Lori's mouth turned into a frown, "To continue our main objective; our apology to Lincoln."

"Haven't we already tried to apologize to Lincoln?" Lynn spoke up, and Luan nodded. "Yeah, and all he gave us was a shoulder colder than Pluto."

The sisters groaned as the comedian chuckled to herself, "Yes, but all we did was just go up to him and say, 'we're sorry,' while he was walking to the bathroom." Lori said as she sat herself on on the washing machine. "Lisa and I have been working on a project called, 'Operation: Apology'."

Lisa pulled out a folder and handed it to the Luna. "This file contains all we need to pull off a successful apology to our sole male sibling. For guaranteed accomplishment, everyone must provide 100% cooperation," the genius explained as the rocker looked through the folder, "Any questions?"

"Wow, this is well thought out. When did you two have the time to work on this?" Luna said as she passed the folder to Lucy.

"While Lincoln was in the hospital," Lori sighed, "I wanted to put it into action a day or two after Linc came back but…" Luna nodded, sharing her sister's guilt and worry.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" Luan said as she received the folder.

"Of course," Lisa answered, a bit offended, "Did you really think we would come up with an operation like this without any parental units knowing?"

"Don't we need Leni to make this work?" Lucy piped up, now sitting next to Lori instead of near the stairs, "Your plan requires all of us, including mom and dad."

"Aaaah!... Well yes, which is why I planned this meeting." Lori said as she let her nerves calm. "To cheer up Leni."

"Do we have to?" Lana whined.

"Yes, we have to," Lori snapped, "Unless you think that a depressed Leni and a hateful Lincoln is a good thing."

The girls nodded as they thought of their ditzy sister. Leni was utterly devastated that Lincoln had slapped her when he got back. So much, that she stayed in her room 24/7, only coming out to eat, go to school, etc. Whenever the fashionista came out, though, she looked devastated, as if her favorite clothes store or brand shutdown.

"Why can't we get Lincoln to apologize to Leni?" Lola spoke up, "That'll work, right?"

"Two problems with that," Lori countered, "First, Do you actually think Lincoln is going to apologize now? And second, Leni won't believe that the apology is genuine."

Lola scoffed."You're giving Leni to much credit. Who said Lincoln had to give the apology?"

The sisters turned to Lola with wide eyes, "Are you suggesting that we forge a counterfeit letter of Lincoln's regretful acknowledgment to physically hitting his second eldest sibling?"

"If that means we should write a fake apology note from Lincoln to Leni, then yes," Lola answered.

"While that may sound like a good idea, won't Leni try to thank Lincoln for the note?" Luna countered.

"She's not gonna ask," Lola retorted with a smug grin.

"You don't know that," Lynn frowned, "Besides, Leni has a good eye for detail, and she knows what Linc's handwriting looks like."

"we'll just say that handwriting changes with mood," Lola countered again, a frown replacing her grin. "Stop being a wimp."

"What did you call me?"

"Enough," Lori yelled. "Before this transforms into a brawl, I say we take a vote." seeing her sisters nod in agreement, Lori continued. "All in favor of forging an apology note that will most likely backfire on literally all of us, raise your hand."

Only Lola raised her hand, "All opposed?" Every other hand shot up, even Lily's, "That settles it then," Lori announced. "Now, does anyone else have an idea to cheer up Leni?"

The sisters spent the next hour discussing ideas on how to bring Leni out of her depressed state. Luna had the idea of a homemade song, but the only band the girls knew she liked was a few boy bands, which Luna had no desire to emulate. Luan suggested a video montage of pranks, but the other girls weren't about to let Luan willingly prank them for any reason. Lisa's plan to remove Leni memories of Lincoln hitting her was shot down immediately.

"This is hopeless," Lucy groaned, "Is there anything that will cheer Leni up?"

"I keep telling you, an apology letter will work," Lola whined. Lana sent a sharp glare towards her twin.

"Hey, you may be a princess, but this meeting is a democracy."

"Zip it, mud bomb!" Lola snapped.

"Hey! You zip it, glitter pants!" Lana yelled as she lunged at her twin.

"Stop it you two," Lori yelled as she and Luan grabbing Lola, while Luna and Lynn held back Lana, "This isn't helping!"

"Lemme at the brat! No one will miss her!"

"At least I won't have to live with your disgusting habits anymore!"

"Guys stop it!" Luna pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's your fault Lincoln hates us! You're the one who boarded up his room!"

"Oh yeah? May I remind you, it was your highness, it was your idea!"

"Lana, Lola, stop it now!" Luan's pleaded.

"I didn't hear you disagree with that plan!"

"I'm gonna make sure you don't hear anything when I get my hands on you!"

"Girls this is not the time," Lori commanded, but again, the twins paid no mind.

"Good, then I won't have to listen to your garbage hole ever again!"

"If I'm garbage, then you're a dump!"

"Well, you're a monster!"

"You're a demon!"

"You're a disgrace!"

"You're a wh-"

"QUIET!"

Lola and Lana went silent. The girls turned to the stairs exiting the basement, where both their parents were standing with unamused looks on their faces. "What is going on here?" Rita demanded.

"Uh… we were discussing ways to cheer up Leni so we can put 'Operation: Apology' into action," Lori explained.

"Alright then," Lynn Sr. nodded, before turning to the twins, who had stopped trying to attack each other, "And why were you two fighting?"

"We were… arguing over who made Lincoln hate us all," Lola whimpered. Lana nodded, before glaring at her twin again, "Yeah, and it's all her fault."

"What?!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lynn Sr. yelled, silencing the twins, "You two should know better than to fight like this!"

"Your father's right. What do you have to say, young ladies."

The twins sent one last glare to each other and hung their heads in shame to their parents. "We're sorry."

"Good," Rita nodded, and began to walk out of the basement, "Dinner's almost ready, so go to the table, please."

"Yes mom," the Loud girl spoke in unison and followed their parents out of the basement. Lynn Sr. paused for a moment, "Oh Lola, go get Lincoln please."

"What? Why? Isn't it Lynn's turn?"

The father nodded, "YHes, but consider it punishment for the fight you just had."

Lola deflated a bit but complied anyway. Her twin snickered to herself as she watched Lola stomp up the stairs, but stopped when her father approached her. "Don't think you're not in trouble either, young lady. After dinner, we're going to have a talk about your language."

"Yes, sir." Lana sighed as she walked to the dining room.

* * *

 ** _FINALLY_. You would not believe how long this took me. College was not letting up and I barely had time to write this story. Luckily one of my classes was a writing course, so yay, my writing will become significantly (or minimally) better. I was going to give you guys chapter five as well, but I felt I was taking to long and you readers were growing impatient. 5 is still in development and probably won't be out soon, but I promise I will finish and post it soon enough.**

 **Also, you may be wondering why there is no "** **Lincoln segment"** **in this chapter. I know the first three chapters had them, but I wanted to paint a picture of Lincolns feelings to the whole situation. Now I think if we were to see his inner turmoil, the story would become a little too predictable. You guys may not see another "Lincoln segment" in the next few chapters.**

 **See you guys later.**


End file.
